Desperate for destiny
by ImagingThings
Summary: Simon Marks are using desperate methods to ensure what he means is destiny: The marriage between him and Paige Matthews. Last chap up!
1. A desperate step

Desperate for destiny

Desperate for destiny

Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks still couldn't believe it; Paige Matthews, the half-witch half-whitelighter descendant of the Warren line, had chosen a mortal over him. How could she resist the opportunity of bringing their two magical families together? The Warren and the Marks line working together. And the child he and Paige could get; the strongest magical baby ever, stronger even than that Twice Blessed son of Paige's sister, half sister, it was Paige's status as half-whitelighter which made her the one he was destined to marry.

But Paige? She'd stubbornly held onto her Harry, or Henry, or whatever. Even marrying him and getting children with him.

Then it struck him what he could do, maybe he just needed to convince Paige a little more that they were destined to be together. Surely Paige, as a mother would do anything for a child; even leaving the child's father, especially when it was for someone much more worthy.

It wouldn't be an evil act. If anything it would be a good act; that way he would make sure that destiny was fulfilled.

Even though he lived in Sussex and they lived in San Francisco he'd been able to use his powers to spy on them during the years and therefore knew a few things about them; for example where those with whitelighter powers usually hung out.

Orbing to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, but choosing another pillar than the one they normally took he waited, and waited, until finally, what was her name? Oh, Pandora Mitchell, the youngest of Paige's twins showed up. Not wasting a second he orbed over, seized the girl and orbed her to his house in Sussex. Of course; in the moment they arrived the stupid little girl tried to orb back.

"That is not going to work. I cast a spell over this house; I am the only one who can orb in or out."

"Who are you?"

The girl eyed him with suspicion; it was clear that she, even though she'd seen him orb and therefore should know he was a good guy, didn't trust him. Too bad; he was, after all, her future step-father, the person who really should have been her father.

"I am the one your mother should have married. We are destined to be together."


	2. Finding daughter

Paige Matthews couldn't understand where her youngest daughter was, one of the good things with having kids there could orb was that, as soon as they learned not to do it in public, they could orb to school themselves.

Now, however, it was nearly dark and Pandora still hadn't shown up.

"Where can she be?"

"She's not at the Manor and she's not at Coop and Phoebe's place." Henry came in from the living room, having called both Paige's sisters for news. Slowly he walked over and sat behind his wife, putting his arms around her.

"We will find her. Even if it means orbing around the entire world to do so. Even if it means orbing to outer space."

Smiling Paige leaned over and rested her cheek on her husband's shoulder,

"I know," she whispered, "it's just, where to start?"

"We could scry for her."

Paige couldn't help smiling at the sign of her youngest kid, and only son, little Henry standing in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning onto the doorframe like his older cousin Chris so often did, like the other version, the one from the dark future, had done so often. It was only natural that Henry would hang around with Wyatt and Chris; the three boys were, after all, the only boys in the family.

"That was a good idea." Rising from the bed she began to find the scrying remedies. "Priscilla," she called after her oldest daughter, "can you find Pandora's old doll? You know the one she always carried around with her."

Quickly Priscy jumped up to do what her mother told her, it was clear that the absence of her twin took very hard on her.

After a while the crystal finally stopped, looking down to see where it had landed Paige couldn't help crossing her brow.

"Sussex. She's in Sussex. What's she doing in Sussex?"

"Oh no…" Henry said, starring at his wife with something akin to horror in his face.

"What?"

"You remember that idiot, Simon Marks, who tried to steal you away from me? Well, he lives in Sussex. And he can orb."

Standing up so abruptly that both map and crystal fell to the floor with a clatter, well, the crystal clattered, the map didn't.

"That idiot kidnapped our daughter. I'm gonna kill him." For a moment the famed Halliwell temper blazed up in her and she walked over and seized her husband's arm, ready to orb to Sussex.

"Wait, we can't just leave. Somebody has to look after Priscy and Henry."

"Ooh yes. That's right."

Quickly Paige went to the phone to call someone to look after the two kids; first she tried Billie Jenkins, the friend of the family and Paige's old charge, no luck. She couldn't get through to any of her sisters either. Of course she could call some of her adopted relatives but she wanted it to be a magical person, just in case.

"Dad." She called into the air, hoping that her father could hear her even though she wasn't his charge.

"Hello Paige. What is it?" Sam Wilder orbed into the room.

"Some idiot called Simon Marks has kidnapped Panda. You have to look after Priscy and Henry."

"I'd be happy too. After all; I don't get to spend much time with my grandkids."

Paige smiled and went over to her husband, ready to orb to Sussex.


	3. Tea talk

Pandora Mitchell sat in a chair in the upper-class house the strange man had brought her to. What did he mean by being destined to marry her mother? As far as she was aware her mother was destined to be with her father. And now the man was making tea, as if he'd simply invited her over, not abducted her and brought her from San Francisco all the way to Sussex, she still couldn't believe it; she was in Sussex.

"I… don't really like tea." She said when the man, whom she now remembered was called Simon came in with a tray with a can of tea, two cubs, sugar and milk.

"You will learn to when you move over here." As if he hadn't heard her comment about not liking tea, or simply choose to ignore it, he began pouring tea up to her, put sugar and milk in and placed the cup in front of her.

"We're not going to move over here. My mum's not leaving my dad. And she's defiantly not going to leave her sisters. Besides; I'm not going to move away from my cousins."

Slowly Simon took a sip before he put the cup back down and looked at her.

"Tell me about them, your cousins. How many do you have? What order are they born in, who are they named after?"

Well, Panda thought, she might as well.

"Six. We're nine kids in all, Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo has two boys and a girl. Wyatt is the oldest, of us all; it was actually quite a surprise when he turned out to be a boy," she couldn't help giggling a little at the memory, "Aunt Piper told me she'd wanted to name her first-born Prudence Melinda, after her older sister and the first witch of our line. But of course, you can't really go around naming a boy that."

"No, I'd say so too."

"So in the end she decided to name him Wyatt Matthew, Wyatt is Uncle Leo's surname, they'd agreed to have his last name be Halliwell, Matthews is mum's." she couldn't help smiling proudly that her oldest cousin, the twice-blessed child, was partly named after her mum. "After Wyatt they had Chris, Christopher Perry, Christopher is after Leo's dad, where Perry is from, I don't really know, neither does they. See, before he was born, before Aunt Piper was even pregnant with him, a guy came from the future, after a while they found out he was really Piper and Leo's son, so, the kinda had to name him Christopher Perry. Then, after they'd finally won all the battles, they got a little girl, Prudence Melinda."

Once again he took a sip of his tea before he beckoned to her to continue. Realizing this was the best way to hold him up until her parents came, which she was 100 percent sure they would, she quickly continued.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop has three girls, the oldest, Penny, short for Penelope, is about the same age as Melinda, she's named after my great-grandmother. Then there's Trish, that's short for Patricia, after my grandmother. And finally there's little Phoenix. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop just liked the name."

"Little?"

"Yeah… she's younger than me she's the youngest of us all. And that sort of brings us to us three kids; Priscilla is the oldest, we call her Priscy, she's my twin, again, like with Phoenix, mum and dad just happened to like the names Priscilla and Pandora, I'm Panda for short."

"Like, the animals in China?"

"Yep. And finally there's Henry. He's named after dad."

"So, correct me if I am wrong, but, all you girls have names starting with the letter P."

"Yeah, that's a family tradition."

Pandora smiled, her smile growing even bigger when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... pretty much only talk... don't worry... there will be a little more action in the next chapter.


	4. daughter found, daughter lost

Desperate for destiny

Henry Mitchell hesitated merely a second before he stepped up to the door of the pompous upper-class house in Sussex. It was the closest to their daughter Paige had been able to orb them, not like that dratted Simon Marks kept his presence a secret; written in a way there screamed 'magic' his full name stood plastered on the door.

True enough; a few minutes after he'd pushed the bell the door was opened and Simon stood looking out at them.

"How can I help you?"

"Well," Henry began, struggling to keep his temper down, "you could give us our daughter and stay out of our lives."

Where was Panda anyway? Peering in over Simon's shoulder Henry was a little scared with the fact he couldn't see her.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again. It is my destiny to marry Paige Matthews." Okay, so Simon was still on that.

"Alright Simon," Paige said, throwing her hands up, "You got to be the slowest person I've ever met. Ten years and you still haven't accepted the fact that I'm never going to leave Henry."

"But, what helps is he when fighting demons?"

"We don't drag him along for demon fighting. We witches fight the outer demons, he helps with the inner."

"Inner demons? What inner demons?"

"I'm a parole officer. Some young people who get into scrapes simply have some, demons to fight with."

It was clear to Henry that with the face Simon put up he had never really thought about inner demons. Not that he cared, forcefully he pushed his way past the hated person, found his way to the living room, only to see the worst thing he'd ever witnessed; demons shimmering in, taking his daughter.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" enraged he ran out, seized Simon by the collar and started shaking him. "DEMONS HAVE TAKEN MY DAUGHTER!"

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with it. Besides, I am the only one able to orb in and out of this house, as your daughter, and I am sure you too, found out."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"And Simon; you might be the only one who can orb in and out. But demons don't orb, they shimmer."

Slowly Henry let go of Simon's collar and turned to Paige,

"We have to go and find her."

Paige starred back at him with fear and tears in her eyes, slowly Henry stepped forward and put his arms around her.

"What is it honey?"

"The Underworld is big, vast, how do we know where to start looking… how do we know what demons it is?"

"I saw the demons. I can ID them."

"But still, where to start?"

"Maybe I can help there." They had both joyfully forgotten Simon's presence, now the reminder hit them both in the face.

"How?"

"I have a Book of Shadows. We find the demons in the book then Paige and I can go looking for your daughter."

"No way pal, I'm not sitting here without helping my daughter."

"But you have no power."

"I have one power you can't argue with. The power of a father."

Quickly they went inside and after browsing through Simon's book for a while they found the demons.

"Right," Paige said, looking up from the book, "Let's go."


	5. A daring rescue and a brave dead

Desperate for destiny

They arrived in the Underworld and, upon hearing voices discussing loudly decided to go check what was up. True enough; getting closer they saw a group of demons arguing about something. Two of them holding Panda around the arms making Paige realize why the girl weren't just orbing away; she was probably afraid the demons would tag along for the ride, besides.

"I'm telling you this was a bad idea." One of the demons said angrily, "it's got to be a trap. What would a child of one of the Charmed Ones do in Sussex?"

"The crazy Marks witch kidnapped her. He's gotten the idea that he's destined to marry her mother."

Hiding behind the rock Paige tried in vain to make Panda notice them without the demons did. Unfortunately she stuck her head up over the rock just as a demon turned to look directly at it.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP. KILL THEM!"

Simultaneously they got up; Paige and Simon each used their powers to fight off the demons attacking them while Henry darted over and tried to wrist Panda away from the demons holding him.

It wasn't an easy fight; new demons kept arriving, making Paige wonder just how many demons there still existed, with all the demons her and her sisters had vanquished through time. Panda managed to get free off the demons holding her and joined the fight, using her telekinetic powers with great success.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO! WE CAME HERE TO GET PANDA, WE DID!" Paige yelled over the noise of the battle.

"OKAY." Panda, being the person closest to her dad, hurried over and seized his hand, trying to orb away, with no luck. Neither Paige nor Simon had any luck either.

"You can't get away. Not until you kill me, which you can't. I am invincible. I am the greatest of all demons."

"Yeah… sure…" Paige began, "But you forget one thing. You're talking to the girl who helped vanquishing the source, twice, who, oh, helped vanquish a rather powerful demon mere seconds after she found out she was a witch. Yeah, Shax, you remember Shax? He killed one of the Charmed Ones. He killed Prue Halliwell. We killed him. And Zankou, we killed him, destroyed the Shadow."

"They were all weak. I, however, am the strongest, the greatest the mightiest of them all. I see you haven't attacked me yet. Is it because you don't dare fight my almighty power?"

"Ah shut it. Necklace." Panda sudden exclaimed to their great surprise, the surprise growing even bigger when the necklace sudden appeared in her hand. Neither Paige nor Henry had realized that their daughter could use telekinetic-orbing.

Not that they got much time wondering about it; the moment the demon realized he'd lost the necklace he began attacking them.

Quickly they ducked behind a rock.

"Here dad." Panda said, tucking the necklace into Henry's hand, "Hold this, mum, you go behind that rock, Simon go over there, I'll go behind that rock," She said while pointing a three different rocks standing with a little difference between them.

"Are you mad?" Paige starred at her daughter, "He will kill us the moment we leave this shelter."

"No. when we get to our rock we call for the necklace at the same time. GO!"

Quickly the three of them darted out from behind the rock and jumped in cover behind the rocks Panda had pointed out.

"NOW!" she yelled.

"NECKLACE." They yelled at the same time, causing the necklace to be confused, so to speak, over which direction to go, which prompted it explode. To their great surprise the demon did the same.

"Whoa." Paige asked, getting up, "How did you know that?"

"I heard the demons talk. He had put all his weaknesses into it. Making it so only by confusing the necklace could it be destroyed…"

Suddenly to Paige's confusion her daughter stopped dead, turning around to see what it was she to her shock saw Simon laying sprawled on the ground, Henry kneeling beside him.

"Honey, you have to heal him. I saw what he did; he did something so the demons only noticed him."

Quickly Paige went over to her husband's side and began to heal the man who'd caused the mess in the first place.

"Don't…" He managed to say. "Guess I'm not marrying anyone now."

"Maybe this was your destiny to die here all along. Destiny is a funny thing; you never know where it might bring you." Carefully she reached over and closed his eyes.


End file.
